Spanked by his Lordship
by spankedbydaddi
Summary: Thomas Barrow gets what's been coming to him.


Spanked by his Lordship

A Downton Abbey Fic

Featuring Thomas Barrow spanked by Lord Robert Crawley

He could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. His hands trembled, and he glanced around quickly, as he slowly opened the latch to the box. A myriad of beautiful objects were inside. He stared in awe, forgetting himself. He reached out and snatched the largest item, slipping it into his pocket, quietly closing the box. He turned to go, and just as he stepped forward, the door opened, and his Lordship stepped in. He was supposed to be away. 4 days they should have been away, only 2 having passed.

"Thomas… I'm surprised to find you up here." Thomas stood frozen, his mouth drooped open in astonishment.

"I would have thought it would've been O'Brien, or one of the others if I ever came to finding one of my staff members rooting through my things."

"I wasn't rooting sir, I was just making sure everything was ready for your return." He was still shocked that the Earl of Grantham had returned so soon.

Robert looked into his eyes with a smug glare.

"Well, then you shouldn't mind if I ask you to empty your coat pockets?"

"Empty my pockets-yes, sir."

Thomas hastily turned his pant pockets inside out. Robert laughed harshly.

"No, your jacket pockets."

His heart started to beat faster, as he reached into his coat pocket. He gave the inside of each a little tug, as if that was enough to signify nothing was inside.

"Turn them out properly," Robert barked. He was visibly annoyed. Thomas gulped. He turned them out and the box fell onto the floor, and Robert stooped down to pick it up slowly. The hurt was visible in his eyes. His lips became pursed.

"Sir I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Shut up. I have no interest in your excuses."

Thomas put his head down in shame. His face was red and hot with embarrassment.

"You have behaved like a small child, like a stupid little boy, and you will be punished as such."

Robert turned to his desk and retrieved a long stick from the drawer. Thomas gulped. The stick was thin and twisted, the wood shone, and little buds still grew from the wood. It looked as if it had been freshly cut. Robert rose it high and swung it down-it made a loud WHOOSH sound. Thomas felt his stomach drop. His heart was beating so loud he thought Robert must be able to hear it.

"You know this was sent to me along with a teenage nephew, several years back. From his father. He let me keep it in case we ever had a son. I never thought I'd get the pleasure of using it though."

"Sir, please, I'll do anything to repay you. Please. I'm sorry, I really am, I-"

"THOMAS!"

Thomas flinched, his jaw locking shut.

"Lower your trousers and your pants and bend over the bed. I am going to trash your bare bottom."

Thomas could feel the sweat on his forehead. "Yes sir," he felt himself say.

Thomas unbuckled his belt slowly, slipping his thumbs under the waistband of his pants and allowing them to drop to his feet. His face grew increasingly hot as he had to pull his tight white underwear down. Facing the bed, Robert standing directly behind him, he felt very exposed. He prayed to god nobody else would come in. The door was still open a crack. Robert pulled his shirt and jacket further up, and he felt the cold air embrace the entirety of his pale, smooth bottom. He bent over, resting his elbows on the bed. His bottom in the air, he felt very violated and degraded. He could feel his lordships eyes admiring the large round mounds of compact muscle. He felt the cool smooth touch of the switch press into his soft flesh.

He felt the switch rise and then cut through the air with a whoosh, the wood cutting into his flesh.

He howled with pain. The intense sting was quickly followed by a burning red line of pain across his bottom. He blinked back tears.

He felt the switch moving right over the red welt, and onto the next patch of vulnerable flesh. He clenched his fists, and felt it rise in the air, and cut into his bottom with even more ferocity. He stifled a yelp. He was soaked with sweat, and his face was burning with humiliation. The realization of how embarrassing this really was hit him hard. He had been stripped like a child, his vulnerable bottom exposed to be admired and whipped like he was a piece of meat. He was being punished like a little boy. He was powerless.

His bottom was even hotter now.

The third cut came down in the center of his bottom. His flesh quivered, and the end of the stick stung his bottom so badly that he couldn't help but to reach back and block the next lick. His lordship angrily grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. He was shockingly strong and all Thomas could do was squirm. The strokes came down hard and fast. THWACK! He couldn't help but scream. That one stung like a bee sting. THWACK! A tear trickled down his face. THWACK! He began to sob. THWACK! His entire bottom felt like it was on fire. He could feel the heat emanating from it, and the burn of each cut.

His lordship relinquished his grasp. Thomas realized that his pants and underwear were around his ankles, his white legs lay exposed, and his balls visible. He was so humiliated he could do nothing but continue to lie there.

Lord Grantham smiled. His dick pressed against his pants, as he admired the dark redness of the boys curvy round muscular buttocks against the smooth milky whiteness of his thighs. Thomas' face was bright red, and he was struggling to wipe away his tears. Lord Grantham ran his rough calloused hand across the boys bottom. It was burning hot, and he could feel the thick red welts left behind by the switch. He ran his hand around the rounded curves, stroking the boys crack, and then resting a hand on one cheek. He couldn't resist giving it a good smack. The boy whimpered. "Please, sir. Please stop."

Robert went to retrieve some lotion, and rubbing it across his hands, spread it across the boys bottom. Thomas could feel the cool burn of the lotion on his bottom. He felt very aroused, but also very afraid of the mans large hands exploring his buttocks.

"Now get up"

He removed his hand from the boys bottom.

"On your knees."

Thomas got on his knees. Roberts hard dick throbbed in Thomas' mouth, and the boy sucked it with passion, desperate to please his master, and earn some forgiveness. Robert quickly came and commanded Thomas to swallow it.

Nearly gagging, Thomas managed to swallow. Robert stroked his pink cheek.

"Good boy."

He gave his bottom a quick spank.

"Now get back to work."


End file.
